mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginny Lynn
Ginny Lynn (July 28th, 1966) was born in Passion Point Florida to Todd Richardson and Virginia Lynn. Growing up she was good friends with Esther Hyde, Janelle Kurtis, Alice Rose, Emily St. Clair, and Dawn Wright. She was always a firebug, loving to set fires. She had played with fire ever since she was five years old. Her mother got her a cigarette lighter for her sixth birthday. She would always carry it with her. When she was ten years old her mother adopted Colette Lynn. Ginny and her mom traveled quite a bit. She attended Six Sisters High School which is where she met Esther Hyde. After graduating she, Esther, and Alice Rose set the Abandoned Apartment Building in Indigo Bay on fire. In 1984 she became the nanny for Nathan Wornos. She'd take care of him when his Aunt Erika Balfour could not. In 1985 she met Roberto Giannino and the two began a relationship. Ginny got pregnant, and had a daughter of her own -- Cyan Lynn. She continued as Nathan's nanny while taking care of her own daughter. But she didn't want Roberto having anything to do with their daughter. She didn't trust him. She knew he was an assassin, and felt that he could betray them. As Nathan got older, he started seeing Ginny as sort of a mother figure and Cyan as a sister figure. But Ginny didn't like having roots in Passion Point. She wanted to get out. So when Tanner Adair paid her to set fire to their house she agreed to it. She then took the money and left for Shadow Valley. It was there she and Cyan would start a new life. Ginny took a job as a Dancer. She performed in music videos and on stage, and wherever her job could take her. It was also then that she bought a 1959 Cadillac DeVille. Ginny finally let Cyan meet her dad when she was 8 years old. It was hard for Ginny to agree to. Ginny had trouble trusting people because of Witch Hunters. Roberto was sent to prison after being arrested for the murder of 10 people, and sentenced to death. Ginny wanted to protect her daughter from it all, but she couldn't. Many students picked on Cyan because her dad was on Death Row. Ginny couldn't watch the execution. When Cyan turned 18 Ginny left Shadow Valley to travel around. It was there she met up with Esther Hyde and the two continued practicing their craft. But in 2011 she heard her father was back in Passion Point. So Ginny headed there, and ran into her daughter. It was druing that time that Adair] went on a killing spree. He kidnapped Ginny, but she was saved by her daughter. It was then that she learned her daughter was an assassin like her father. But since it was Cyan's choice, Ginny was okay with it. Ginny also showed up in Indigo Bay to help Cassie Blackwell, Diana Henning and Trinity Mays burn down the Arcturus Building. It was also there she told Esther Hyde to lighten up a bit. =Childhood= Growing up Ginny was very spoiled. Though her father wasn't around very often, her mother made sure to always spoil her. When she was 6 years old, her mother gave her a cigarette lighter. That was her favorite thing for a very long time. She loved setting fires. She liked walking through it as well. She even practiced so she could firewalk. She also loved dancing and ballet. Her mother also taught her Witchcraft. She got an adopted little sister when she was 10 years old. She didn't like not being the only child anymore, but she was okay with it because Colette was only adopted. Ginny and her half-sister eventually learned to get along. Ginny continued setting fire to everything she could. She and Esther Hyde met in Indigo Bay, and the two became very good friends. =High School= Ginny attended Six Sisters High School. She didn't do amazingly in school, but she did well enough. She also made many friends while in Indigo Bay. She'd spend summers in Passion Point, but return to school in Indigo Bay. Her best subjects were History and English, while her worst were math and science. Ginny continued being a firebug in high school, setting even more on fire. She and Esther would often burn bonfires, and would get into trouble with Tom Lorraine for it. Ginny also practiced witchcraft during this time, something most people thought she was crazy for. Arcturus got word that she was practicing and notified Witch Hunters of what she and her friends were doing. But she managed to trap them in a small cabin and set the place on fire. She was never caught for the fire. After graduating, she, Esther, and Alice Rose set the abandoned apartment building on fire to ward off Arcturus and other witch hunters -- showing that they were willing to fight back. =Nanny= After High School, Ginny returned to Passion Point and moved into her mothers old house. It was there that she would become a Nanny for Nathan Wornos. Garrick Wornos's wife had died, and he needed someone to take care of his son. Ginny needed a job so she took it. She and Nathan bonded pretty closely. She'd feed him, and put him to sleep, and change his diapers. Garrick paid her $5.00/hour and she typically worked 40 hours a week for a total of $200/week. It was enough to pay her bills, and it wasn't too difficult work. The only difficult thing was that Nathan had Chronic Immunity to Pain or CIP. But even then Ginny did a good job of taking care of the Chief of Police's son. =Relationship with Roberto= In 1985 she met Roberto Giannino. She was burning down an abandoned store that was a hideous eye sore. When Roberto caught her setting fire to the building, she simply asked him out. He didn't turn her in because of it. The two began dating while she was still working for Garrick Wornos. Eventually Ginny turned up pregnant. But she wasn't sure she wanted Roberto raising their daughter because of his job as an assassin. She had trouble with trusting people because of her run in with Witch Hunters in Indigo Bay. =Raising Cyan= Ginny continued working as a nanny to Nathan Wornos. Cyan and Nathan would often play together. As a single mom, things weren't easy for Ginny though. She would sometimes have to miss work to take Cyan to the doctor. Her mother would sometimes help her with taking care of Cyan. She wanted what was best for her daughter. She'd also teach her all about setting fires. It was one thing that Ginny knew how to do very well. =Moving to Shadow Valley= In 1991 Tanner Adair hired Ginny to burn down his house. He paid her $6500 to burn the house down and leave town forever. Ginny agreed. She made sure that nobody was hurt in the fire. She then bought a 1959 Cadillac DeVille, and she and Cyan left Passion Point behind. Her good friend Dawn Wright helped her get a house. She then took a job as a dancer, working various gigs whenever she could. She'd do work in music videos, on stage, wherever she could. She never told Cyan about her father until he came to her door when Cyan was 8 years old. At that time, she was unable to say no. She still loved Roberto. But she still didn't trust him. When he was arrested for the murder of ten people, she only visited him once. But she did take Cyan to see him. She and Cyan drifted apart a bit, and when Cyan turned 18 in 2004, Ginny left town. =Traveling the World= Ginny started traveling the world in 2004. It would be a year before she ran into her old friend Esther, who's husband had recently been killed by her son. Ginny and Esther traveled together for a while. They visited all 50 states, and spent some time in other countries such as Brazil, England, and Croatia. They also spent time searching for various sects of their old Witch Covenant. Ginny and Esther split in 2007, with Ginny spending time looking for her father. She managed to find him once, but he left after a short confrontation. She then was unable to find him again until 2011, when she tracked him to Passion Point. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= Ginny returned to Passion Point, which helped to send Edward Adair on a killing spree. She returned to see her father, but her daughter was in town as well. Something that made her very happy. Ginny wanted her father's tools, but he refused to give them to her. Ginny was also kidnapped by Edward, and intended as a target. But her daughter saved her life, rescuing her from Christian Crane. Ginny then had realized her daughter had become an assassin just like her father had. She left Passion Point not long after Cyan did. =Setting the World on Fire= After leaving Passion Point, Ginny set off to traveling again. But when she heard that her daughter had been hurt by an assassin known as Slayer hired by The Elder's Council, she set off to find former council members, and set fire to their houses with them in it. Ginny also was a member of the team escorting her daughter to Langley. During this time she learned that her Great Grandmother Alice Lynn was still alive. Ginny then set out again to travel, keeping an eye on things in Indigo Bay. When she heard that Esther Hyde had returned, she considered returning as well. =Indigo Bay= Ginny did return to Indigo Bay towards the end of the killing spree by the Gemini Killer, Cara Leigh. Ginny, with the aid of Cassie Blackwell, Trinity Mays, and Diana Henning burned the Arcturus building to the ground. She felt that it'd be good for them to start learning the ways of the Witches. She also stopped by to see Esther again. Ginny reminded her that when they were young, they too set a building on fire. Ginny left Indigo Bay after the murders were over. =Quotes= "Badass? My sweet little Cyan isn't what I'd call badass. I'm glad to see her again, though." "He's very elusive. I haven't seen him in... four years. He travels a lot." - on her father "He was a great guy. Not the best father in the world to Nathan, but not a bad one either. He really cared about his son." " No. Your daddy did that. What a psycho! Like father like son, I suppose!" - To Edward Adair "I mean think about it... she was the ONLY one not to get out. Why is that? Well.. cause the fire was set with survival in mind. It was only to cover up your mommy's death. Of course I didn't know that at the time, and just wanted out." "I should have been the one to save you... not the other way around." - to Cyan "Thanks, princess." - To Cyan "Alright, this here is my homemade fire bomb! Designed for optimum firey goodness! What we're going to do is plant them all over this stupid ugly tower! And then burn it down to the ground!" "I know! Right?! Grownups never let you have this kind of fun. But me? Well I'm just a great big kid! Now... don't worry. Nobody is in the tower. So nobody's going to get hurt. And my fire bombs are designed to make this burn as controlled as possible. This ought to let those stupid witch hunters know to stay out of this town!" "Don't call me old! I don't like being thought of as being OLD! Even Alice Rose agreed to help us that time. And she was older than us!" Category:Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:MISTX0